


Polarity

by pinkwalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Other, Past Lives, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwalls/pseuds/pinkwalls
Summary: Bad, a demon with a dark past life, and Skeppy, a man attached to him no matter if he likes it or not.This takes place in the Dream SMP Server/Lore. This is a personal interpretation/inspired by the clip of Bad saying he liked the idea of him being a demon connected to Skeppy's soul.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Polarity

The moon shined bright over the land of the Dream SMP while monsters and ghouls traversing the land, dragging their feet and looking for a human to dig their nails into. 

The low grunts and growls of zombies and the sound of arrows whizzing by your head may be intimidating to some, but not merely a threat to those clad in netherite armor, crafted to perfection. The half man-half demon usually wouldn't dare step foot in the nighttime like this, but tonight was different. He wasn't fighting these monsters for the hell of it; he was training.

As the grotesque and decaying creature approached him, arms extended forward, desperately reaching towards him, Bad twirled his sword with his eyes narrowing at the walking dead. He exhaled carefully, controlling his breathing to keep himself calm. The zombie stumbled towards him, and moments before it could graze Bad's exposed skin with its green and infected fingers, Bad thrusted his glowing, enchanted sword forward, wedging it deep into the zombie's neck. He grunted, realizing the zombie was not yet dead. He shoved the sword deeper until the zombie was on the ground, until the zombie finally fell flat and beheaded. 

Bad panted, bringing his arm up to wipe at the sweat forming on his forehead with his wrist. He looked up and around, as it was not wise to allow even a moment of weakness during a night like this. Any creature could sneak up on him. As he gazed at the perimeter, though, the monsters were far out. Most had yet to lay their eyes upon him, so they trudged around aimlessly, searching for something to attack before sunrise. 

Bad spotted another zombie behind a nearby tree, groaning to himself and staring at the tree trunk. Bad kept quiet, slowly but surely approaching the creature. Sneakiness was not his strong suit, but again, this was a training period. He had to practice his skills and hone in on them before the big day. 

"BAD!" A voice suddenly rang out.

So much for stealth. 

The zombie whipped his head around, immediately planting eyes upon Bad. Thankfully, zombies weren't exactly quick on their feet so Bad was already a few steps ahead. Bad kicked forward, taking the zombie out from under itself, before digging his sword into its head until it finally laid limp. 

  
Bad sighed, pulling his now bloodied sword out of the brains and guts of the dead zombie, looking up towards the voice, even though he already knew who the voice belonged to.

Skeppy stood at the doorway of their large white mansion, his arms crossed over his body, shivering from the cold. He was not wearing one piece of armor, just some pajama pants and a hoodie, yet he was still hugging himself in an attempt to protect himself from the nippy air.

Bad frowned immediately. He realized he had never told Skeppy he was going out in the middle of the night to play a dangerous game. He made his way towards the stairs. As he began his walk of shame, he already knew he was most likely going to get a stern talking to. Surprisingly, though. Usually this was the other way around, Bad scalding Skeppy for something dumb he had done or whatever trouble he had caused, which then lead to Bad having to apologize on Skeppys behalf to whoever he had messed with. Walking across the wooden bridge that lead right into their front yard, Bad felt a little uneasy, not knowing exactly what to expect. Finally, he was in front of the diamond-loving boy. 

  
Skeppy pouted at Bad, causing the demon boy's tail, that usually flickered behind him absentmindedly, to fall. He hated ever seeing Skeppy sad, it ached in his own heart like it was his own emotions. It was ironic, considering he was such an empath, while also being a demon, a species stereotyped as rough and emotionless creatures. Skeppy didn't say a word, simply stepping aside, referencing for the other to step inside. Hesitantly, Bad complied.

Bad stepped into the home, the warmth immediately replacing the cold and nippy air that scratched at his exposed nose and cheeks. He pulled off his helmet, shaking his hair and running his fingers through it with an exhausted exhale. 

Skeppy closed the door behind them, sighing softly as he looked back at the demon. "This is the part where you apologize for being stupid." Skeppy declared through his pout, staring at the other expectantly. More often than not, Skeppy could usually get what he wanted out of Bad. One little look and Bad would gladly comply without a problem. 

"What?! I wasn't being stupid, Skeppy..."

Looks like this was not one of those times. 

Skeppy rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his hoodie for more warmth. Despite them being back in their warm and much more welcoming mansion, the cold air still lingered. Skeppy hated the cold. He watched as Bad removed his armor and placed it on the nearby armor stand. Ironically, underneath all the ever powerful and threatening netherite pieces that kept him from inching closer to death, Bad was wearing a pair of ducky pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. 

"You went out there without even telling me. Obviously, you are stupid." Skeppy declared, expecting something, anything out of Bad. Yet, the other held his ground. 

"The war is in a few days. I have to be ready, Skeppy! The Badlands reputation lies on my back." Bad said, without turning to look at Skeppy, mainly because of the guilt building in his chest. He wasn't lying with his words, but he couldn't help but be empathetic.

Skeppy shook his head, scoffing in disbelief. He didn't want to stand here and argue in the middle of the night. He didn't feel like admitting all of his feelings. Besides, he knew that Bad knew why he was upset. If the other refused to consider his feelings, there was no point in arguing. Therefore, the boy turned and started making his way towards the stairs, trudging and defeated-looking. 

Bad frowned as he heard the others footsteps heading for the stairs, even though he was still feeling a little stubborn. He _had_ been acting a little different ever since the declaration of war between Pogtopia and Manberg. It was stressful. He was in the midst of trying to run his own faction and make a name for himself. Without the proper preparation and training, he was only going to make a fool of himself. Skeppy struggled to understand that.

Still...

He knew Skeppy had just been worried. He had woken up without Bad in his bed. He couldn't exactly blame him. Bad pursed his lips, before he felt the words erupting from his throat before his mind could even catch up. "Skeppy, wait..." He stepped forward, causing the boy in the blue hoodie to stop in his tracks in the middle of the steps, and slowly turn around and looked at the other expectantly.

Bad looked to the side, trying to hide his slight annoyance from the others expectant look. He looked back at Skeppy, gazing at him as he made his way over and began stepping up the stairs. Once he arrived, he glanced down, realizing he was much shorter than he already was on the step lower than Skeppy. He huffed, which caused a chuckle from the black haired boy in front of him. Bad quickly stepped up two steps so he was now, indeed, taller. He looked down at the other, in which Skeppy turned around so he could look at the other in the face. 

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll always let you know before I leave and do something dangerous." Bad apologized, gazing into Skeppys eyes to purposefully show his sincerity. 

Skeppy tilted his head to the side, scoffing slightly and looking down at their feet. "Well, I'd prefer you do nothing dangerous, period." He mumbled.

Bad couldn't help but frown at that. Unfortunately, they lived in a world where that was impossible. 

Every single day was dangerous. 

It didn't feel like anything else had to be said, especially since Skeppy suddenly stepped up a step, so now, the two of them were on the same level, sharing the small plank of space. Their bodies were inches apart.

Bad looked down, frowning. Skeppys arms wrapped around the demons shoulders. He pulled him in close. Skeppys arms and large hoodie engulfed Bad into his chest, closing his eyes and burrowing his face into the boys head of brown hair. 

There was a soft sniffle from the boy in his arms, and somehow, Skeppy felt relieved. Bad was still the kind, empathetic, loving boy he had grown to love over the past years they've known each other. Despite all of the stress they've gone through, Bad was still in that mindset. Skeppy wanted to keep this him this way and away from everything outside. But, he couldn't. This was their life. 

\-----

It had been a few years Skeppy and Bad had lived together in this mansion. They've been through many different phases of homes, though. From small wooden huts, to treehouses, to where they are now. The only thing that mattered to them, though, was that they were together. They needed each other. Not just emotionally, but physically too. 

There was a tether in between them. It was strong and beyond this worlds understanding. Even beyond the twos understanding. Well, to be fair, it was at Bad's own expense. Everything that these two hard were because of him. Or, what came before him, to be more specific. 

\-----

The next few days were warm, which Skeppy liked, because he hated the cold. They stayed close to one another, even more attached at the hip if that was even possible. It was done without much thought or intention, but deep down, there was a reason. The war was coming up. They both knew that day could go many ways, and there were too many of those ways that left them in pain, whether that was physical or emotional. The two didn't want to leave each other's side. Skeppy always came with Bad when he went out to hunt them some food, Bad always accompanied Skeppy on his walks around the town, and Skeppy always begged Bad to not go when he went out for training with Ant and Sam. 

One morning, Skeppy was suiting up and preparing to go mining for more supplies, because he knew they needed it. Plus, Bad had been doing a lot of the dirty work for the Badlands and Skeppy had barely contributed. It wasn't out of character for Skeppy to be rather... lazy, so Bad had never complained. Still, Skeppy began to notice the exhaustion in Bad's walk and the consistent sweat that stuck to his forehead from all of his labor, and he began to feel guilty. So, here he was, equipping his sword and pickaxe about to head deep. 

Yet, before he put on the rather necessary armor, he felt familiar arms wrapping around his middle. He looked down, staring at the pale fingers that laced tightly into each other, locking him in place. His eyes traveled up the black and red hoodie sleeve until he couldn't turn his head anymore. Bad was latched to the back of him, pouting and stubborn. 

"I know you are not about to beg me to stay after that stunt you pulled the other night," Skeppy raised an eyebrow at the other, before maneuvering around so he was now facing the other. Yet, the others position did not change, his face now buried deep into the others chest. 

"And what if I am...?" Bad replied, and despite the fact his face was hidden in the fabric of Skeppy's shirt, Skeppy could practically _hear_ the smile in Bad's voice. 

Skeppy laughed slightly. "You're ridiculous! Let me do something for once!" He laughed, patting the others head until he finally lifted his head to look up at him. He could tell he was holding back a smile, forcing his lips in this odd pursed scrunch, that was not attractive. Skeppy scrunched up his nose, poking the other's nose for a new reaction. 

Skeppy got what he seeked, because the other's face suddenly burst into a wide smile, causing Skeppy to smile right back. There it is. That sunshine filled smile. "I'll be back, okay, stop being a little shit." He chuckled, in which the others smile faded and pouted, mumbling a familiar, 'language'. 

Bad finally let him go, but Skeppy would be lying if he said he didn't want the other to hold on for a little longer. He didn't want to leave either, but he had to feel like he was contributing in some kind of way. The Badlands was important to Bad, and he wanted to show his support physically, not just verbally. 

"Be back before nightfall, okay?" Bad asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, his demon tail flickering behind him as if to assert his seriousness in the statement, but Skeppy just found it adorable.

"Mmmmhm! Promise!" Skeppy nodded, before waving and heading out the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> here is chapter one of Polarity! ive been thinking/working on this for a while and i finally feel the motivation to put it together! im not exactly sure how many chapters this will end up being, probably around 3 or 4? but things can change! if i feel motivated for it, it may end up longer. i hope you enjoy!!


End file.
